This invention is used in the field of plastic molding used to cover electrical components. Specifically, the present invention is used in the field of plastic molding used as a base stand for a computer terminal, or other terminal. The present invention is directed toward the problems of inefficient production and assembly of terminal base stands. More specifically, the present invention overcomes the problems of inefficiency and high costs when using numerous screws, or snaps to fit plastic molding components together during assembly of a base stand.
Manufacture of interconnected plastic molding to serve as a housing or cover for sensitive components can be frustrating for the worker due to the tremendous amount of time it can take to fit and secure pieces of molding together. The housing protects electrical components from exposure to dirt, liquid, or other things that are harmful to delicate circuitry. The housing also covers unsightly circuitry from the user's view. The housing must therefore be cosmetically appealing, and sturdy. Because of the need for these attributes, the plastic molding parts are attached with numerous screws in out of sight, and often difficult to reach places. Thus, difficulties for the assembler are common.
Because the housing is used to cover electrical components, the housing is often exposed to vibrations. When screws are used as securers for plastic molding pieces, vibrations can loosen the screws over an extended period of time. It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the problem of eventually loosened plastic molding pieces due to vibrations of electrical equipment.
Another problem that occurs when using screws as securers is the excessive amount of time that it takes to assemble the plastic pieces together. The larger the pieces to be secured together, the more screws that are required, and the more work that needs to be done by the assembler. The excessive amount of work is frustrating for the person assembling the computer terminal base or other plastic housing. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide plastic molding that is quickly assembled with few securing parts.